Antes de partir
by Mindfreak Sixx
Summary: Kougami se encuentra relajado a pesar de la difícil misión que le espera en pocas horas, y es todo a causa de cierto albino. / KouMaki - One-shot. Adv: AU, posible OoC.


Holaa! Cómo están? Bueno, hace mucho que no escribía algo de ellos dos y la verdad es que no me podía sacar de la cabeza esta idea, que no será la gran cosa pero por alguna razón quería verlos tranquilos en algún momento. xD

Algunas aclaraciones que siento que debo hacer:

Por más que Makishima esté vivo y Kougami se haga el malote contra el sistema, lo clasifico como AU porque la verdad es que todavía no sé lo que pasa en la película, donde quizás se explique lo que estuvo haciendo Kougami todo este tiempo y me contradiga totalmente. xDD Peeeero, no pienso esperar hasta saber la verdad para publicar el fic~

En mi universo no viven juntos, sino que se ven cada tanto(?); y bueno... quizás me hayan salido un poco OoC. Disculpen por eso. e.e

En fin, ya saben que PP no es mío, no se dejen engañar(?)

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste~! ^^/

* * *

**Antes de partir**

Acarició su espalda desnuda lentamente con la punta de sus dedos.

Observó detenidamente cómo su piel se erizaba a medida que sus toques se deslizaban por la columna vertebral del peliblanco y, aunque no pudiera expresarlo con una sonrisa por la concentración que le requería aquel contacto, se sentía satisfecho en todo sentido.

Unos años atrás no habría podido comprender la belleza de ese momento, de esa persona. Su mente estaba totalmente cegada por el deseo de venganza y justicia, y hasta el último momento no supo que sus sentimientos no coincidían del todo con lo que su razón le exigía hacer. De la misma forma en la que sus dedos debían cambiar su rumbo al toparse con las sábanas blancas que cubrían más allá de la cadera del otro hombre, él mismo había tenido que buscar otra alternativa.

Su nueva vida, la cual consistía en ser un fugitivo del sistema para el que alguna vez había trabajado, incluía un detalle extra: Makishima Shougo. Eran pocas las veces que se había detenido a pensar qué estaba haciendo con ese hombre y por qué lo había dejado vivir, pero en cada una de esas veces sentía que si formulaba una respuesta coherente, estaría engañándose a sí mismo. La verdad era que no sabía cómo había llegado a desearlo tanto y, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ello.

Sus dedos volvieron a subir por el camino de su espalda que se alzaba con suavidad a medida que se iban acercando a su nuca. Los cabellos del menor parecían estar acomodados al azar sobre su hombro izquierdo y la cama, lo cual enaltecía la expresión apaciguada de su rostro. Con sus ojos cerrados y su quedada respiración daba la impresión de que se encontraba disfrutando de un hermoso sueño. Sin embargo, Kougami sabía que no estaba dormido por más que no pudiera ver su rostro directamente y, aunque lo hubiese estado, ese simple roce habría sido suficiente para despertarlo.

Cada tanto los viejos hábitos de pelearse y discutir afloraban entre ellos, ante lo que ninguno de los dos ahorraba energías. A pesar de lo negativas que parecieran, esas luchas – ya sean corporales o con palabras – fascinaban al pelinegro, aunque nunca lo haya admitido abiertamente, y no hacían más que alimentar la obsesión que le provocaba el menor. Habían llegado a conocerse demasiado bien en esos últimos años y su cercanía se había vuelto cada vez más íntima, más carnal, resultando casi siempre en esos apasionados encuentros.

El mero recuerdo de lo que habían hecho hace unas pocas horas lograba disipar cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Ahora solo se concentraba en su trabajo de reconocer con sus huellas el contorno de cada uno de los músculos de esa pálida espalda, bordeándolos con cuidado y dedicación como si su piel fuese a romperse si utilizaba demasiada fuerza. Aquellos momentos que pasaban a solas, tan solo con la compañía del otro, y podían conocer sus rincones más secretos sumían al pelinegro en un estado de completa relajación.

Había hecho ese mismo camino con sus manos muchas veces, de todas las formas posibles, y aun así, nunca parecía ser demasiado. El anhelo de poder tocar su tersa piel, de sentir su inigualable suavidad era irresistible para él, en especial en esos momentos en los que el menor se veía tan inofensivo. La marca que asomaba por la zona de sus costillas, sin embargo, era una clara muestra de que la realidad podía llegar a ser muy diferente. A pesar de que esa herida haya sido proporcionada por él mismo, el pelinegro no se arrepentía pero sí pensaba que era una mancha en la pureza que para él representaba su cuerpo.

Tal como siempre lo hacía, dejó su mano reposar en la cadera ajena y se agachó para besar aquel lugar de su torso, en silencio y con una suavidad pocas veces vista. El problema de acercarse tanto a su piel era que esta desprendía una calidez atrapante y, debido a la poca distancia, el delicioso olor de sus cabellos también llegaba a sentirse con mayor claridad. Si había una cosa que el albino le había enseñado en esos años era que siempre debía seguir sus deseos. Por esto mismo, sus labios se encargaron de esparcir con serenidad innumerables besos por su omóplato, dirigiéndose de a poco hacia el oído del otro hombre, en donde sabía de antemano que el menor respondería a sus atenciones.

– ¿No deberías estar alistando tus cosas? – Escuchó que el albino murmuraba, tranquilo pero sin ningún rastro de cansancio. Seguramente había estado despierto desde el primer momento disfrutando de cada una de las caricias, tal como lo había previsto.

– Tsk, ya tengo todo preparado. No seas aguafiestas.

Si bien Makishima no había abierto sus ojos aún, una sonrisa apenas visible y con un deje de entretenimiento había tomado posesión de sus labios. Él también lograba disfrutar de esos preciados momentos con el mayor y se lo hacía saber a su manera, algo que al pelinegro lo llenaba de placer.

Los brazos del moreno se envolvieron posesivamente alrededor del delgado cuerpo ajeno, aprovechando que este ya estaba más participativo, y retomó los besos que había interrumpido en ese lugar tan sensible del peliblanco. Aquella ocasión, por sobre cualquier otra, era especial. En tan solo unas horas, uno de ellos se convertiría en un terrorista que se enfrentaría al sistema que los marcó de por vida y no se verían por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Por eso mismo, Kougami no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un solo segundo en palabrerías y segundos pensamientos.


End file.
